


Ровное дыхание

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Они не любовники и не друзья.





	Ровное дыхание

Им хватает взгляда.  
  
Его пальцы скользят по щеке, другая рука ложится на талию, а она гладит ладонями его грудь. Глаза в глаза, безотрывно, бесстрастно.  
  
Они не бросаются друг на друга как голодные звери. Им чужда нежность. Это просто секс. Как сделка. Поцелуй — рукопожатие.  
  
Он никогда не будет ей доверять. Она никогда не будет с ним откровенна. Они не любовники и не друзья. Только в минуту опасности всегда готовы прикрыть спину и прийти на помощь. А в минуту затишья перед бурей…  
  
Они не близки, но обнажают друг перед другом тела и души — легко. Улыбаются нарочито фальшиво, но стонут друг другу в рот откровенно. Он двигается в ней механически, словно заставляет себя, но с жадностью сжимает в руке её грудь. Она выгибается под ним разученным движением, но подаётся бёдрами страстно.  
  
Это началось давно — сразу. Ей казалось, он принадлежит Пеппер, но оказалось, что — никому. Даже себе.  
  
Он смотрел на неё, и она отвечала на его взгляд. Наверное, в этом всё дело — она отвечала на его взгляд. Смотрела так же прямо и бескомпромиссно.  
  
Это не сказка и не мелодрама. Они ровно дышат и не теряют ударов сердца, когда видят друг друга. Просто иногда хватает взгляда.  
  
Во второй раз, на геликарриере, было странно, потому что казалось невозможно — не после всего. «Ты тройная дрянь» — достаточное основание ни на что не рассчитывать. Но ведь у них не роман. Всего лишь честная сделка.  
  
Движения ускоряются, становятся резче, и она вцепляется пальцами в простыню — ещё рано. Хотя бы чуть-чуть... продлить.  
  
Перед операцией в Соковии всё происходит так, будто они давно это решили. Словно существует какое-то особенное расписание.  
  
А через три дня она флиртует с Брюсом. Потому что ей нравится Брюс, и ей даже кажется, что с ним у неё что-то может получиться. Но Брюс смотрит на неё, они смотрят друг на друга — глаза в глаза… и ничего. Взгляд Брюса — не тот.  
  
Позже она смотрит украдкой на Тони, но сердце всё так же бьётся, и все удары на месте.  
  
Она запрокидывает голову, ловит ртом воздух и стонет, стонет. Они никогда не говорят в это время. Ни имён, ни «да», ни «ещё». Ни слова — только стоны, они разговаривают друг с другом стонами. Протяжные в рот — когда он входит. Частые и сорванные — пока двигается, ровно и размеренно. Хриплые и напряжённые — когда они уже близко. Прерывистые и оборванные — когда всё кончилось.  
  
Собственный язык. Пожалуй, им бы стоило его запатентовать.  
  
Потом они одеваются и расходятся. Молча.  
  
Последний раз был в Берлине. Она сомневалась, стоит ли, потому что с сердцем не шутят, но это был их взгляд, и отказаться — выше её сил. Когда вокруг всё рушится, хватаешься за любую стабильность.  
  
Даже если это расписание, придуманное неизвестно когда и неизвестно кем.  
  
Берлин был год назад. «Двойной агент — это клеймо на всю жизнь» — достаточное основание, чтобы больше ни на что не надеяться.  
  
Она и не надеется. Просто приходит. Приезжает на базу, заходит с главного входа, шагает по коридорам до самой гостиной — и ни намёка на сигнал тревоги. Никто не обращает на неё внимания, будто беглая преступница в международном розыске, свободно гуляющая по базе Мстителей, в порядке вещей.  
  
Она не понимает, что за чувство сейчас вонзается в неё тысячей шипов, но, может, так себя чувствовал Роуди, когда решил угнать костюм — и смог? Но о Роуди лучше не думать.  
  
Лучше вообще не думать.  
  
Он даже не удивляется, увидев её. И не приветствует. На геликарриере тогда тоже ни слова не сказал.  
  
И вот он — взгляд.  
  
И простыни под пальцами. И жар. И стоны. И сбившееся дыхание. И сердце пропускает удары. И надежда — глупая, безрассудная, обречённая — откуда-то вдруг появляется. А в животе взрывается солнце, оставляя после себя лишь ослепительное ничто.  
  
— Тони.  
  
А затем:  
  
— Хочу остаться.  
  
Они никогда не говорят ни слова и всегда расходятся молча. Это правило — безусловное и абсолютное, как сила тяготения. Это часть сделки, заключённой не на крови — на душах.  
  
Иногда надежда сильнее правил и договоров.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, сколько будет слушаний и разбирательств?  
  
— Я была юристом Старк Индастриз, — улыбается Наташа.  
  
И снова дышит ровно.


End file.
